Koalefant
Koalefant – neutralne stworzenie, które przemierza mapę. Podobnie jak bawoły, czasami zostawia gnój. Koalefanta nie znajdziemy wolno przechadzającego się po mapie, wpierw trzeba go wytropić. Po jego znalezieniu w niedługim czasie, pojawiają się na ziemi ślady nowego Koalefanta do znalezienia. Tropienie Koalefanta Koalefant wędrując zawsze pozostawia za sobą podejrzany stos ziemi. Kliknięcie na stos powoduje ukazanie, w którym kierunku udała się zwierzyna. Podążanie za śladami doprowadzi nas do kolejnych stosów ziemi, zazwyczaj wystarczy znaleźć około od 8 do 12 stosów ziemi, aby dotrzeć do Koelefanta. Po znalezieniu go, postać powie nam o tym. W RoG takie ślady mogą doprowadzić do warga, a w DST do śluzowcy. Walka z Koalefantem Znalezienie Koalefanta to dopiero początek, walka z nim jest bardzo prosta. Na początek trzeba jednak zdobyć bumerang lub zagonić Koelefanta na koniec mapy, aby go zaatakować, gdyż ów zwierzak jest szybszy od gracza. Agresywny jest jedynie w obronie własnej. Do pokonania go wystarczy drewniana zbroja i włócznia. Jeśli ktoś nie chce tracić materiałów na zbroję, jest niepotrzebna, ponieważ zadaje tylko 50 obrażeń, czyli jeśli będziemy go atakować cały czas włócznią (spamowanie myszki lub spacji), zaatakuje nas tylko raz. Jeżeli chcemy zaatakować go za pomocą lodowego berła, potrzebne są trzy ataki, aby go zamrozić, natomiast za pomocą płomiennego berła wystarczy jeden atak, zwierzę zaczyna biegać w kółko, a więc wtedy możemy zaatakować je włócznią. Zabicie płonącego stworzenia skutkuje pozyskaniem odmiennego łupu, którym to jest spopielona trąba i upieczone kawałki mięsa. Zimowy Koalefant : right|200px Podczas zimy koalefanty zostają zamienione w Zimowe Koalefanty, z których możemy zdobyć Zimową trąbę koalefanta, potrzebną do zrobienia puchowej kamizelki. Porady *Zamiast zabijać koalefanta można wykorzystać go do produkcji gnoju, który może być nawozem, paliwem do ognisk oraz jest niezbędny do stworzenia niektórych struktur. * Najprostszym sposobem sprowokowania koalefanta jest rzucenie w niego bumerangiem. Uważaj, bumerang wraca. *Jeżeli znajdziesz śpiącego koalefanta, obudzi się i zacznie uciekać, jednak masz wystarczająco czasu, aby go uderzyć. *Możesz użyć małego ptaka do zaatakowania go. *Podpalająca Strzałka pozwala na zatrzymania koalefanta od ucieczki. Uważaj, spanikowany zwierz może podpalić wiele przedmiotów w swoim otoczeniu. *Gdy podejdziesz do Koalefanta, ten zacznie uciekać, więc możesz wprowadzić go w róg wyspy i tam zabić. *Do walki można wykorzystać Świnie, wystarczą 4, aby zabić Koalefanta w parę sekund. *Pomiędzy jego atakami, możemy wyprowadzić dokładnie 5 własnych ataków. Wówczas wystarczy, natychmiastowo odsunąć się, gdy ten odpowie natarciem i powtórzyć 5-krotny atak. Jeśli mamy opanowaną tą metodę, nie jest wymagana Drewniana zbroja, czy Kask futbolowy. *Abigail może nam pomóc, jeżeli gramy Wendy. *Przy odrobinie szczęścia można zapędzić koalefanta do wabiącej rośliny. Koalefanta po zagonieniu będzie powoli tracił zdrowie. Trzeba go pilnować, by nie wyszedł z pułapki. Po śmierci wystarczy spalić roślinę, podpalając okoliczne rośliny i szybko zabrać łup, póki ogień jeszcze się pali, gdyż może to skutkować spaleniem się łupu. Strategia polecana dla Willow, ze względu na jej odporność na ogień. Uderzenia potrzebne do zabicia Normalnie = |-| Don't Starve: Razem= Ciekawostki *Koalefant jest wzorowany na słoniu i Koali, dlatego jego nazwa zaczyna się na Koa, a kończy się na lefant; *Koalefant śledzony na przełomie lata i zimy, będzie zwykłym Koalefantem i na odwrót w trakcie zimy; * Abigail jest bardzo przydatna w tym przypadku (jeśli gramy Wendy), ponieważ często zdarza się, że zaatakowany przez nią koalefant podczas walki nie ucieka i stoi w miejscu; *jeżeli będziemy zwykłego koalefanta atakowali lodowym berłem, to zmieni teksturę na zimowego koalefanta, ale wypadnie z niego zwykła trąba; *koalefanty podobnie do bawołów walczą grupowo. Jeżeli ktoś zaatakuje koalefanta, reszta w pobliżu przyjdzie z pomocą i zacznie atakować; *istnieje modyfikacja, która dodaje możliwość rozmnażania się dla koalefantów. Nazywa się Koalefants Family, autorstwa Mr. Hastingsa i Prajda. Galeria Śpiący Koalefant.png|Śpiący Koalefant Przykład triku na zatrzymanie Koalefanta w zagrodzie.png|Przykład sztuczki na zatrzymanie Koalefanta w zagrodzie Ślad pozostawiony przez Kolaefanta.png|Ślad pozostawiony przez Kolaefanta 32pxCytaty postaci Wilson - "Adorably delicious." - "Rozkosznie pyszny." Willow - "We will be great friends!" - "Będziemy świetnymi przyjaciółmi!" Wendy - "A beast of solitude." - "Bestia samotności." Wolfgang - "Nose meat!" - "Mięso z nosa!" WX-78 - "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" - "POSIADA OGROMNE ZAPASY ENERGII" Wickerbottom - "Koalefanta Proboscidea" - "Koalefant trąbowiec" Wes - "..." Woodie - "He looks tasty." - "Wygląda smakowicie." Maxwell - "A distant cousin of the beefalo." - "Daleki kuzyn bawoła." Wigfrid - "Dear creature, I am göing tö eat yöu." - "Szanöwny stwörze, mam zamiar cię zjeść." Webber - "Maybe it's lost." - "Może się zgubił?" Walani - (brak) Warly - (brak) Woodlegs - (brak) fr:Koaléphant de:Koalefant en:Koalefant ru:Коалослон ja:Koalefant es:Koalefante Kategoria:Zwierzęta